


De vuelta a la normalidad

by Cydalima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Armageddon, Dracónidas, Drarry, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluffyfest, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La lluvia de dracónidas de este año no será como las anteriores, ahora hay mucho en riesgo, y la única forma de evitar una catástrofe es si los magos cooperan con los muggles. Lamentablemente no todos los magos están dispuestos a aquello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vuelta a la normalidad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para [Mekare](http://mekare-nuance.livejournal.com/) en respuesta a su prompt del Fluffyfest organizado en la comunidad de livejournal de [Drarry en español](http://hd-espanol.livejournal.com/).

_Enero de 2011_

A pesar de tener una relación que bien podía llamarse amistad, a Harry no le gustaba mucho cuando Shacklebolt le llamaba a su oficina. Le agradaba Kingsley y le admiraba mucho por todo lo que había hecho como Ministro desde 1998, pero ser llamado a su oficina durante la jornada laboral no era precisamente una invitación para tomar el té. Mientras el elevador le llevaba a su destino, Potter hizo un recuento mental de las ocasiones en las que su presencia se había solicitado con el ministro y definitivamente no podía tratarse de algo bueno. No podía asegurar que fuera malo, pero algo le decía que no era bueno.

El elevador se detuvo. Harry salió de él y caminó apresuradamente por el largo pasillo que llevaba directo a la oficina de Shacklebolt; al estar frente a ella llamó a la puerta y al escuchar el “pase” de parte del ministro, entró. En la oficina se encontraba otra persona, un hombre de mediana edad, Iwan Windsor, jefe del Departamento de Misterios. Kingsley y Windsor se pusieron de pie al ver entrar a Potter, y aunque en el rostro del ministro apareció aquella sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba a Harry cuando se encontraban, el auror supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Harry —le saludó el ministro—. Pasa.

—Señor —respondió Harry asintiendo con la cabeza y acercándose a él para darle la mano—, Windsor —hizo lo mismo con el otro hombre—. ¿Todo bien?

—No precisamente, pero ya te explico. Toma asiento.

Los tres hombres así lo hicieron. Harry miró de reojo a Windsor antes de fijar su atención en Kingsley. El ministro cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Esta mañana he tenido una reunión con Su Majestad, el Primer Ministro muggle y un par de hombres, representantes del gobierno de los Estados Unidos —el auror se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar aquello y percibió que el inefable se tensaba un poco. Kingsley había mencionado a la reina y eso era suficiente razón para pensar que fuera lo que fuera, era algo de cuidado—. Hay una situación muy delicada que atañe a todo el mundo —continuó Shacklebolt—. Caballeros, ustedes saben qué son las dracónidas, ¿cierto?

—Una lluvia de meteoros que cae año con año, en octubre —respondió Windsor. El ministro asintió.

—Han hecho estudios… Los muggles han hecho estudios. Cada año la NASA y otras instituciones monitorean este fenómeno y al parecer este año sucederá algo diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados. Lo han catalogado como algo potencialmente dañino. Afectará a los satélites que orbitan al planeta y al resto de instalaciones espaciales muggles. Los muggles de la NASA están bastante seguros de que uno de los meteoritos de este año será lo suficientemente grande como para afectar al planeta de forma directa. Prevén que colisione en algún punto del Océano Atlántico Norte, cerca de Europa.

»No soy experto en lo que al mundo muggle respecta, pero sé lo suficiente como para entender lo que todo esto significa. Los dos hombres explicaron que la colisión del meteorito tendría el efecto de las bombas atómicas de 1945. El gobierno de Estados Unidos ha hecho un llamado los gobiernos de Irlanda, Islandia y el Reino Unido para evaluar la situación y nos ha pedido nuestra cooperación, tanto de muggles como magos, para buscar sino una solución definitiva, sí la forma de que el daño sea minimizado.

»Y esa es la razón por la que les mandé llamar —Kingsley miró a Windsor—. Quiero que el Departamento de Misterios evalúe la situación y busque una forma de solucionar el problema. Busquen ayuda de astrónomos, inventores de hechizos y de todo aquel que pueda cooperar —el inefable asintió. Shacklebolt fijó su mirada en Harry—. Como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, quiero que diseñes una estrategia de seguridad para el país, necesitamos saber cómo actuar en caso de emergencia. Somos magos, podemos y debemos valernos de la magia para garantizar la protección del Reino Unido. Trabajen con gente de confianza. Señores, esto es información clasificada, así que actúen con discreción. ¿Hay alguna duda?

—¿Hablamos de sólo un meteorito? —preguntó Harry.

—Uno confirmado, y por Merlín espero que no haya más. ¿Algo más que quieran saber?

—¿Hay algún presupuesto para esto? —Kingsley miró a Iwan.

—Dispongan de lo necesario, no más. Quiero cuentas claras —ambos asintieron—. ¿Alguna otra duda?

—No.

—Espero un informe semanal con los avances en sus respectivas tareas. Pueden retirarse.

Harry e Iwan asintieron y se pusieron de pie. Ambos magos se despidieron del ministro, caminaron hasta la puerta de la oficina y salieron. Estando fuera, se miraron por unos segundos. Potter se rascó la nuca y Windsor se llevó una mano a la frente, de pronto lucía más viejo.

—Una situación difícil, ¿eh? —murmuró el autor para aligerar la tensión del ambiente. El inefable le miró y asintió.

—Somos magos pero no hacemos milagros —respondió.

—No, pero atentamos contra las leyes de la física muggle, seguro que hay algo que podamos hacer, aunque sea poco.

—Supongo que tienes razón —el inefable sonrió y le dio la mano a Harry—. Suerte, Potter. Estaremos en contacto por cualquier detalle que pueda surgir en este trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, perfecto.

Caminaron hasta el elevador y subieron en él. Harry bajó en el segundo piso y se despidió de Windsor, quien debía ir al Departamento de Misterios. Al estar solo, el auror suspiró. Un meteorito colisionaría contra la Tierra, ocasionando un desastre y ya se buscaba una solución conjunta entre muggles y magos. Todo aquello parecía sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. El problema era que lo que sucedería no lo verían a través de una pantalla de cine: realmente estaban en peligro.

* * *

 _Junio de 2011_

Blaise cerró la puerta de su oficina en cuanto Draco estuvo dentro. Sonrió para sí mientras veía a su amigo caminar hasta el sofá que había al fondo de la estancia y dejarse caer en él con dramatismo. Se dirigió con tranquilidad al mini bar que había al lado contrario y preparó dos tragos de whiskey de fuego. Caminó hasta Draco y le entregó uno de los vasos, el cual el rubio aceptó de inmediato.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Blaise tomando asiento a su lado.

—Muerto —respondió Draco antes de darle un pequeño trago al whiskey—. De verdad, Blaise, cuando comenzó todo este problema no pensé que terminaría haciéndome cargo de él.

Zabini sonrió con sorna y bebió un poco.

—Eso pasa cuando abres la boca para hablar de más. Espero que hayas aprendido algo de todo esto.

—Sí, que no debo dejar que tú, Theo y Pansy me dejen solo —bufó Malfoy mirando inquisitivamente a su amigo.

—A nosotros no nos metas en esto —se excusó Blaise—. Desde un principio dijimos que no nos inmiscuiríamos en la discusión. Sí, estamos en contra, pero es mucho más cómodo ser un espectador a prácticamente estar a la cabeza del grupo que se opone al rompimiento del Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia.

Draco no respondió. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y bebió más. El silencio se extendió por la habitación durante varios segundos que, contrario a lo que pudiera parecer, no fueron incómodos. Draco y Blaise gustaban del silencio; además, aquellos segundos sirvieron para que Malfoy hiciera un repaso mental de lo que había sucedido en su vida durante los últimos meses.

Como era de esperarse, la noticia de la colisión de un meteorito contra la Tierra había alarmado al mundo, mágico y muggle. Durante las primeras dos semanas el mundo se sumergió en un caos total, al menos de parte de aquellas naciones que podían fijar su atención en el asunto, pues otras tenían situaciones delicadas de las cuales preocuparse en aquellos momentos. Entre los muggles, no sólo de las naciones involucradas, sino de todo el mundo, no habían faltado los fatalistas o aquellos que pensaran, como en 1999, que el suicidio era la mejor opción que tenían.

El Ministerio de Magia en el Reino Unido se había encargado de difundir un comunicado en el que explicaba la situación que se avecinaba y con él, la información de un posible plan de acción que los departamentos de Misterios y Seguridad Mágica habían trazado durante medio año.

—El tiempo apremia —había dicho Shacklebolt en una transmisión radiofónica y televisiva a todos los magos del Reino Unido—, y no podemos simplemente quedarnos cruzados de brazos, esperando a que alguien haga algo por nosotros. En nuestras manos está hacer algo para garantizar nuestra supervivencia. Nuestro gobierno, junto con los de Islandia e Irlanda, ha buscado exhaustivamente una posible solución a la inminente catástrofe; juntos hemos concluido que lo mejor que podemos hacer es cooperar junto con los muggles. El gobierno de los Estados Unidos está dispuesto a brindar la ayuda que necesitemos, la NASA cooperará con nosotros.

Con el inminente peligro, en el Reino Unido (y como se supo después, en Islandia e Irlanda también) el mundo mágico se había dividido en dos fracciones, aquella que estaba dispuesta a colaborar con los muggles para solucionar el problema de la mejor forma, y aquella que prefería hacer algo al respecto sin hacer de conocimiento público la existencia de la magia, o huir a un lugar seguro si la opción de hacer algo era poco factible. Esto había generado problemas y discusiones que se habían extendido y agraviado diariamente por casi tres meses.

Draco, junto con muchos otros magos sangre pura, pertenecía al segundo grupo. Y no es que fuera un bastardo sin corazón, como mucha gente había catalogado a los simpatizantes de la postura del secreto. Él estaba convencido de que se podía llegar a una solución que no implicara quedar expuestos ante el mundo muggle, y aunque en un principio había decidido mantenerse al margen de la situación, poco a poco se fue inmiscuyendo hasta que le fue imposible dar media vuelta y regresar a la tranquilidad de su vida. Draco no supo cómo pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, era el portavoz de todos los magos y brujas que se negaban al rompimiento del Estatuto.

—¿Cuándo hay otro debate? —preguntó Blaise rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Draco de su ensoñación. El rubio cerró los ojos.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Sigo esperando que llegue el día en el que me dirás que será en una o dos horas y no al día siguiente.

—Jódete, Zabini. Estoy cansado.

—Es comprensible. Pasas más tiempo debatiendo con Potter y sus seguidores que trabajando y concentrándote en tus planes originales. ¿Qué hay de tu proyecto para ampliar tu mercado hasta Sudamérica?

—Si ese maldito meteorito se estrella contra el planeta no podré ampliar mi mercado a Sudamérica, ni a Asia, ni a la siguiente esquina —replicó enfadado. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Con todo el Reino Unido expectante de lo que sucede, no es como si el mercado estuviera muy activo de todas maneras.

—¡Ni lo menciones! Si esto continúa estaremos en graves problemas económicos.

—Seguro que el ministro le pide a Potter que haga otro plan de emergencia nacional o algo así —se burló Blaise. Draco sonrió un poco—. Hablando de Potter —añadió el moreno sonriéndole bastante divertido—. ¿Qué hay con él?

—Nada.

—Oh, vamos, Draco. ¿Piensas que te creo? Evidentemente no. Así que dime, ¿qué ha pasado entre los dos?

El rubio permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Blaise respetó su quietud.

—No ha pasado nada.

—¿Y estás cómodo con eso?

—Es evidente que no —bufó—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Blaise? No pienso regresar a su casa por ahora; de hecho quizá jamás lo haga. Desde un principio supimos que esto no tenía futuro.

—Hace un año continuaba siendo la casa de los dos.

—Hace un año aún no sabíamos que un maldito meteorito se estrellaría con la Tierra —replicó Draco mirándole con molestia—, y mucho menos sabíamos que Harry decidiría ser el héroe otra vez y apoyaría la cooperación mágico-muggle, contra la cual estoy yo.

—Sigue insistiendo en que colabores con y convenzas a los magos que se niegan a la cooperación —apuntó Blaise.

—Es un Gryffindor muy terco.

—Ya lo dijiste, es Gryffindor.

—Sí que lo es —Malfoy suspiró.

—¿Y sólo eso?

—¿Disculpa?

Blaise le dedicó una mirada seria a su amigo antes de beber un poco más de whiskey. El rubio lo observó con detenimiento, esperando a que continuara y fuera más explícito con lo que estaba preguntando.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! —Exclamó Zabini—. ¿Me dirás que no han intentado hablar sobre su relación? Tenían casi medio año saliendo y justo habían decidido formalizar cuando todo se vino abajo. Entiendo que tener posturas opuestas es complicado y que eso trae conflictos, es imposible que no sea así; y no puedo creer que yo te diga esto, pero ¿van a dejar que su casi matrimonio se arruine por nimiedades?

—¿Casi matrimonio? —el moreno se encogió de hombros.

—Todos pensábamos que para finales de este año estarían felizmente casados y en una súper luna de miel alrededor del mundo.

Draco sonrió.

—No sé si casados y de luna de miel es lo que yo había pensado para ese año, pero sí teníamos muchos planes —hizo una pausa y suspiró antes de continuar—. No voy a negar que estos últimos meses hayan sido muy difíciles, para él y para mí, no creo que sea una buena idea regresar a Grimmauld Place, no en estas circunstancias.

—Caray, Draco. Sólo espero que después no te arrepientas de esto.

 

Blaise no continuó con sus preguntas: sabía cuándo detenerse para no agobiar a su amigo. Por su parte, Draco bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de un trago y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Sí, si la situación fuera diferente y Potter no estuviera intentando convencerle de unirse a los buenos para después ser canonizado, era muy seguro que continuarían su vida juntos como había sido tiempo atrás. Desafortunadamente con lo del meteorito y el asunto de estar, otra vez (y parecía de cuento o algo así) en el bando contrario, no ayudaba mucho para que intentaran salvar su relación.

Además de todo, Malfoy sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría. Sus nervios estaban alterados, no había dormido bien en varios días y se estaba quedando sin argumentos para continuar oponiéndose al plan de trabajo conjunto con el mundo muggle. En ocasiones pensaba si no era mejor darse por vencido y hacer lo que sus amigos tenían planeado si el meteorito se estrellaba las aguas vecinas: mudarse a algún lugar lo suficientemente alejado del desastre. Algún lugar de Sudamérica, por ejemplo.

Debía admitir que la propuesta que se había hecho sobre la cooperación mágica y muggle era interesante, aunque descabellada. Ólafur Eyvindarson, un mago islandés que había enfocado sus estudios mágicos a lo referente al uso de la magia en las nuevas tecnologías de los muggles, propuso el diseño de un artefacto que potencializara la magia procedente de las varitas y permitiera usar algún hechizo para disminuir la velocidad del meteorito. Un aresto momentum potencializado a su máxima expresión, por ejemplo.

La cuestión era que para poder realizar el proyecto, necesitaban de la cooperación de magos cuyos niveles de magia estuvieran por arriba de la media. Magos que no eran fáciles de encontrar pues eran más bien escasos; magos que no sólo se encontraban en el bando que pretendía cooperar de buena gana con los muggles, sino en el que se negaba al rompimiento del Estatuto. Draco era uno de ellos.

* * *

 

 _Agosto de 2011_

Harry entró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place y abrió la nevera para sacar una cerveza. Cerró la puerta del artefacto y caminó hacia la cajonera, donde tomó un destapador y abrió la botella. Se recargó en ella y bebió un largo trago del amargo líquido. Suspiró y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás. Por fin, después de varios días tenía un momento de descanso en casa, aunque seguramente al día siguiente tendría una carga casi inhumana de trabajo.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza y salió de la cocina, apagando la luz. Caminó por el largo pasillo que conectaba con la sala de estar y al encontrarse ahí, encendió la luz y sin más preámbulos, se encaminó a su sillón favorito, dejándose caer en él. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Grimmauld Place ya no era el mismo desde que Draco se había ido.

Habían pasado más de seis meses desde que habían dado por terminada su relación (aunque el término que habían utilizado era “pausada”), y Harry continuaba preguntándose qué era lo que lo detenía para ir en busca de Draco y hablar con él como era debido para arreglar la situación. El asunto del meteorito y la cooperación mágico-muggle no tenía por qué ser razón suficiente para que ellos estuvieran separados. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, solo en esa enorme casona que había compartido por un par de meses con Malfoy. Y habían sido perfectos.

En su interior, Harry pensaba que tanto él como Draco habían sido muy infantiles al separarse sólo porque no compartían su opinión respecto a la medida que se pensaba adoptar para salvar a magos y muggles; pero también sabía, de alguna manera, que compartir el techo con alguien con quien se discrepa en un asunto de suma importancia no era sencillo. Quizá de haber continuado juntos habrían terminado diciendo cosas de las que se arrepentirían por mucho tiempo.

Su mayor duda desde entonces había sido si las cosas volverían a la normalidad entre los dos. Terminó el contenido de la botella en un par de tragos y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, recostándose en él. En el silencio de la casa, sus movimientos sonaban como amplificados por un conjuro, y aquello no le gustaba. Definitivamente estar solo no era muy agradable, al menos no cuando aquella soledad no era por voluntad propia, sino porque las circunstancias así lo habían dispuesto.

En ese momento, envuelto en la quietud de su hogar, recordó el pequeño encuentro que había tenido con Draco algunas horas antes. Lo había visto de lejos en el Ministerio y se había apresurado a seguirlo mientras el rubio se dirigía al ascensor. No se explicaba cuál había sido su motivo para seguirlo, tal vez ni siquiera necesitaba uno. Harry siguió a Draco cuando éste salió del elevador y caminó por el atrio del Ministerio. Le dio alcance después de unos segundos y para llamar su atención, colocó la mano sobre uno de sus hombros. El rubio se detuvo y le miró un poco sorprendido. Potter se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió ligeramente.

—Draco, hola —saludó.

—Harry —respondió el otro; por un momento el auror logró percibir algo de emoción en su rostro—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Sí, quería saber si te gustaría ir a almorzar algo o a algún lugar, tú sabes, para charlar.

Draco levantó una ceja e intentó ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por extenderse en su rostro. Internamente pensó que todo ese tiempo sin estar con Harry, por la necedad de ambos, le había hecho mal, porque no era muy normal que su corazón comenzara a latir de aquella manera sólo porque el auror le invitase a comer, ¿o sí?

—A almorzar estaría bien —respondió reanudando su camino, seguido por Harry—, ¿tienes algún lugar en mente?

—Ninguno en especial, esperaba que tú decidieras el lugar.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad? —murmuró el rubio.

—Siempre has tenido mejor gusto para la comida —respondió Harry—. Y también para otras cosas

—Espero que esté bien algo de comida italiana, entonces.

—Sabes que me gusta mucho.

—Claro.

—¿Qué tal van los negocios? —preguntó el auror.

—Podrían estar mejor.

—¿Y tú… qué tal estás?

Draco le miró de reojo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa algo melancólica.

—También podría estar mejor.

Un silencio un poco incómodo se extendió entre los dos, aunque supieron soportarlo bien. Unos segundos después, Harry se aventuró a hablar.

—Estamos siendo un poco infantiles, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, pero en todo caso no es mi culpa. Yo no intento convencerte de que cambies de opinión.

—Draco, por favor…

—No, Harry. Esta discusión ya la tuvimos antes, y ya sabes que nada de lo que digas cambiará mi modo de pensar. Preferiría que nos ahorráramos el numerito y abordáramos otro tema, si no te molesta.

—Por favor, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir. Desde hace unos días nos hemos reunido con algunos representantes de la NASA, por el asunto del meteorito y finalmente sabemos que…

—Oh, cállate, Potter —le interrumpió Draco deteniéndose y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Merlín, ¿tenías que sacar a relucir el tema? Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? Estoy comenzando a hartarme de él.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo sientes —murmuró el rubio entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Así que eso era lo que intentabas hacer? ¿”Hablar” conmigo para que acceda a cooperar con ustedes?

—Draco, esto es algo importante, podrías ayudar mucho. Sé que soy muy insistente, pero de verdad te necesitamos. Se salvarían muchas vidas.

—Contrario a ti, yo no soy un héroe ni planeo ser uno —añadió Draco continuando su camino, dejando atrás a Harry. El auror se apresuró en seguirlo—. Si es todo lo que querías decirme, será mejor que me vaya, tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer que intentar salvar al mundo.

—Vive y deja vivir, Draco —dijo Harry cuando le dio alcance. Malfoy se detuvo.

—He dicho todo lo que debía decir.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, entonces? ¡El tiempo se agota! Si logro convencerte, otros se unirían a la causa.

—¿Qué es lo que quiero? —Draco entrecerró los ojos—. Por Salazar, es increíble que después de todo este tiempo no te hayas dado cuenta. Seguridad, Harry. Eso es lo que queremos, que se garantice que los muggles no tomarán ventaja al conocer nuestra existencia. Harry —añadió con seriedad—, tal vez tú no lo comprendas, ni tú ni muchos magos mestizos o hijos de muggles, pero la magia ha permanecido en secreto por tantos siglos por una razón. Independientemente del oscuro pasado en común que compartimos los muggles y los magos y toda la matanza innecesaria de parte de ellos hacia nuestra gente en la Edad Media, debes comprender algo. Los muggles no sólo temen a lo que no entienden, sino que aun sin entenderlo, intentan aprovecharlo.

»No vayamos muy lejos en la historia. Siglo XX, la energía nuclear, las bombas atómicas. Los muggles no terminan de entender y controlar lo que ello implica y ya las utilizan. ¿Te imaginas qué clase de cosas podrían hacer los no mágicos con nosotros? Te aseguro que muchos nos usarían como ratas de laboratorio. O peor aún, ¿qué crees que sucedería si se utilizara esa tecnología mezclada con magia para efectuar algún crimen? Hay muchos locos en este mundo y el muggle, Harry, y yo no quiero arriesgarme a que haya una tercera guerra mágica o mundial. Son muchos factores los que deben considerar; el día en que me digas que tienen todo previsto, ese día hablaremos de cooperar. Que tengas un buen día.

Harry gruñó y se levantó del sofá. Permaneció de pie con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios un poco apretados. ¿Es que Draco debía ser tan complicado? Claro que entendía su postura y después de lo que el rubio le había dicho horas atrás, le había dado mil y un vueltas al asunto. ¿Pero cómo pretendía Malfoy que hablaran de su ayuda cuando ni siquiera le permitía exponer sus propios argumentos?

Volvió a sentarse, dejándose caer pesadamente. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por convencer a Draco y con él a la oposición. No debía ser demasiado difícil, si hablaba con el Ministro y con los demás magos involucrados en el asunto, quizá podrían llegar a una solución que tomara en cuenta las demandas del grupo opositor. Pedro Draco era tan impredecible que Harry comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Esperaba que pronto llegaran a un acuerdo porque toda esa situación lo estaba volviendo loco. La máquina estaba prácticamente lista, pero no serviría de nada si no había suficientes magos para ayudar a operarla. Habían considerado la opción de pedir ayuda a otros países, pero no tenían la certeza de que fuera a funcionar lo que estaban haciendo, y si había problemas para que los magos británicos ayudaran, ¿cómo harían para convencer a magos extranjeros?

* * *

 _Septiembre de 2011_

Draco entró en la tina y dejó que el agua caliente y las sales hicieran su maravillosa labor de comenzar a relajarlo. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la orilla, sobre una toalla perfectamente enrollada a modo de almohada. De verdad que con todo lo que había pasado en los pasados meses lo que más necesitaba era tiempo para él, para relajarse como era debido y olvidarse por un momento del embrollo en el que, sin notarlo, se había metido.

Abrió sus ojos, posándolos en el blanco techo; aspiró un poco de vapor. La tensión había aumentado, lo cual era de esperar tomando en cuenta que faltaba un poco más de un mes para que cayeran las Dracónidas. La noticia continuaba siendo un secreto para los muggles, pero Draco no dudaba que en cualquier momento aquello cambiaría y entonces sí comenzaría el caos. Si en algo eran expertos los no mágicos, era en alterarse más de la cuenta. Casi sonrió al imaginar un grupo de muggles corriendo de un lado al otro o en círculos.

Además de todo, no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Volvió a suspirar y se hundió un poco más en el agua. ¿Quién de los dos había decidido que separarse era una buena idea? Oh, cierto, había sido él. Aún recordaba la discusión que había desencadenado todo (estando los dos a punto de, vaya, a punto de tener una apasionada noche, Potter había decidido que era un buen momento para hablar del proyecto, la supuesta maquinita y lo mucho que Draco podía ayudar a salvar vidas). Pero más que eso recordaba el caldero que lanzó contra Harry y el hechizo paralizador de piernas que el auror había hecho contra él; muy maduros los dos.

Draco comenzaba a cansarse de todo aquello, en especial porque en ese tiempo había tenido que conformarse con su mano, pues para colmo de males, su interés por Harry era tal que no se había sentido capaz de estar con alguien más, ni siquiera para un polvo ocasional. Ese Gryffindor idiota le había hecho algo, porque de otra manera Draco no se podía explicar lo mucho que le importaba. Quizá, pensó cerrando sus ojos otra vez, debía considerar su participación en el proyecto y…

—Tonterías —dijo para sí y las paredes del baño regresaron sus palabras, repitiéndole al menos un par de veces, que sí, eran tonterías—. “Vive y deja vivir” —bufó.

Él era fiel a sus ideales y no daría el brazo a torcer hasta que el Ministro garantizara la seguridad de los magos después de que se hiciera pública la existencia de la magia. Incluso si eso significaba no estar con Harry nunca más.

* * *

—Quien procede injustamente es más desgraciado que la víctima de su injusticia.

Draco levantó la mirada del diario que leía en ese momento y la posó en Harry, quien se encontraba delante de él. No se sorprendió de encontrarlo ahí, después de todo Florean Fortescue era bastante frecuentada por prácticamente todos los magos.

—¿Ahora citas a Demócrito para sorprenderme?

—Y justo cuando pensé que no conocerías a Demócrito.

—Ya te dije que hará falta más que eso para hacerme cambiar de opinión —suspiró.

Harry le sonrió y tomó asiento frente a él, sosteniéndole la mirada. Draco levantó una ceja y se acomodó en el asiento; Harry, por su parte, permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó el rubio.

—Hablar contigo.

—¿Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión? Honestamente, Harry, te estás volviendo mucho más molesto de lo que eras cuando estábamos en el colegio, y eso ya es bastante decir.

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

—Hablo en serio.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que podría decirte ya lo he hecho infinidad de veces.

—Me temo que debo insistir, entonces.

—Ya te he expuesto mis condiciones.

—Draco, hay mucha gente en riesgo, magos y muggles. No tengo que explicarte nada, pues desde que te colocaste a la cabeza del grupo opositor has estado al tanto de todo lo que sucede, de la magnitud del problema, de las consecuencias que habrá. Sabes bien que habrá muchas pérdidas, no sólo humanas, sino ambientales y económicas. Sé que hay muchos magos que ya tienen planeado a dónde huir cuando llegue el momento, pero no todos pueden hacerlo. Sabes que la cantidad de magos nacidos de muggles ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos cinco años, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo harán todas esas familias para ir a un lugar seguro? Es evidente que ni el gobierno británico ni el islandés e irlandés piensan en evacuar a toda su población.

»Quiero que entiendas que no hacemos esto porque queremos ser tratados como héroes, sólo queremos salvar vidas. Un compañero me dijo en una ocasión que somos magos pero no hacemos milagros, y es cierto, sin embargo tenemos la posibilidad de ayudar a los demás y no debemos desaprovecharla.

—No pienses que soy un ser malvado que está ansioso por ver cómo mueren todas esas personas, Potter —murmuró Draco—, porque no lo soy. Sólo pienso a futuro. Sí, de acuerdo, se salva toda esa gente, ¿y qué pasa después?

—Justo vengo a hablarte sobre eso, pero no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para tratar el tema, es demasiado público. ¿Te molesta si vamos a casa?

* * *

Harry deslizó la taza de té sobre la mesa para que Draco la tomara. El rubio le agradeció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y esperó a que Harry tomara asiento delante de él y dispusiera de su propia bebida para ponerle un poco de leche y azúcar a la suya.

—Siempre pensé que cuando regresaras a esta casa sería en otras circunstancias —dijo Harry observando a Draco.

—Lamentablemente a veces las cosas no suceden como uno las planea.

—Sí, eso lo sé muy bien.

Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—A mí también me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes, Harry.

—¿Alguna vez regresarás?

Pese a haber permanecido casi inescrutable, Harry percibió la tensión en las facciones de Draco, su ceño apenas fruncido y el desvío de su mirada por un par de segundos.

—Todo depende de qué suceda después del 8 de octubre —respondió el rubio—. Vinimos a hablar de eso, ¿no? ¿Qué tienes que decirme al respecto?

Potter bebió un poco de té y miró a Draco fijamente antes de responder.

—Dijiste que su mayor preocupación era lo que sucedería después de detener el meteorito.

—Así es.

—Pues bien, se ha tomado una decisión. El amplificador, la máquina que usaremos para, precisamente, amplificar nuestros hechizos, ya ha sido probada y funciona de maravilla. Teniendo en cuenta esto, se ha decidido utilizarlo no sólo para hacer algo el 8 de octubre, sino para regresar todo a la normalidad.

—Espera, ¿dices que ya fue probada? ¿Quién la probó?

—El mismo mago de quien fue la idea, Ólafur Eyvindarson, y algunos voluntarios.

—¿Entre ellos, tú? —Harry asintió.

—Sí, también yo. ¿Recuerdas la noticia de la NASA? La de hace unos días.

—¿La del satélite?

—Ajá.

—Sí, ¿qué con eso?

—Verás, las primeras pruebas que se hicieron usando el amplificador fueron sencillas, levitar varios objetos (objetos grandes) a la vez, por ejemplo, pero necesitábamos algo más potente. Hace casi dos semanas la NASA informó que los trozos de un satélite caerían a la Tierra. ¿Recuerdas lo que se dijo al respecto?

—No hubo ningún daño material ni pérdida humana o accidente por esa situación —respondió Draco—. ¿No me dirás que…?

—Sí. Aprovechamos para probar la máquina en algo más real y similar a lo que sucederá en octubre. Ignoro si lo del satélite fue premeditado, honestamente prefiero no enterarme de algunas cosas, me conozco y sé que puedo reaccionar de maneras que no convienen por ahora. Lo importante es que la máquina funciona, aunque es muy agotador utilizarla. Para los magos que dan su magia.

—Así que hay riesgos.

—Los hay, pero estaremos atentos a cualquier anomalía mientras el amplificador esté en funcionamiento. Además, entre mayor sea la cantidad de magos que cooperen, menor será la cantidad de magia que usará cada uno. Si no nos arriesgamos será peor, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, sí, ese no era el punto que querías tratar, ¿o sí? ¿Qué hay con nuestras demandas?

—Simple: si usaremos el amplificador para evitar una catástrofe podremos usarlo también para hacer que todos los muggles olviden nuestra existencia y regresar a la normalidad.

—Suena demasiado lindo para ser real.

—Obviamente no sería de inmediato, tendría que pasar un tiempo, primero para que nosotros recuperásemos energía antes de efectuar un obliviate a su máxima expresión, y también para que se pulieran algunos detalles: no será muy fácil hacerle creer a gran parte de la población mundial muggle que el meteorito aquel simplemente no se estrelló contra el planeta, pero nos las arreglaremos. ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

Draco tomo su taza y bebió de ella, alargando el momento en el que debería hablar para responder a la pregunta de Potter. Cuando así lo hizo, su respuesta vino acompañada de un dramático suspiro.

—Te dije que el día en que tuvieran todo previsto, hablaríamos de cooperar. He de admitir que no es precisamente lo que esperaba pero supongo que ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma. Aunque sabes que esta decisión no es sólo mía.

—Estoy consciente de ello.

—Debo hablar con algunas personas al respecto, pero antes de eso, ¿qué garantía tenemos de que se usará el amplificador para efectuar un obliviate?

—¿Necesitas una garantía?

—Hablamos de negocios, Potter.

—Bien, sí. De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿cuenta si yo soy la garantía? Tomaré toda la responsabilidad en caso de que no se haga el obliviate, lo cual no sucederá; yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea —sin que Draco lo esperara, Harry deslizó una de sus manos sobre la mesa y tomó la de él con fuerza.

—Súper Potter al rescate —sonrió Draco—, pensé que ya habías dejado el traje de súper héroe en un baúl —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. De acuerdo, supongo que ahora tenemos un trato.

* * *

 _Octubre de 2011, después de la lluvia de meteoritos_

Cualquiera que caminara por Londres aquel sábado de octubre jamás imaginaría lo que había sucedido tan solo unos días atrás. Veintinueve días para ser exactos. Sin embargo, Gran Bretaña, Islandia e Irlanda no volverían a ser los mismos, al menos por un tiempo más. Y es que ahora los muggles estaban al tanto de la existencia de la magia.

La noticia de la inminente colisión de algunos meteoritos sobre la superficie terrestre en la lluvia de meteoritos, dracónidas, de aquel año había causado todo aquello que en principio se había pretendido evitar: pánico. Durante días intentar calmar a la población muggle no había sido asunto sencillo, pero cuando el cinco de octubre, en los noticiarios más importantes de todo el mundo se hizo pública la existencia de la magia, la situación cambió.

Evidentemente al principio no lo hizo para bien, al contrario, pues no faltaron los grupos religiosos que comenzaran a satanizar al mundo mágico, fanáticos que pensaban que se debía regresar a la arcaica práctica de quemar brujas, escépticos que retiraron toda su credibilidad en sus gobiernos y en sus líderes de opinión. Estaban a tres días de la catástrofe y el caos era incontrolable.

Por parte del mundo mágico tampoco faltaron los reclamos. ¿Con aquella gente tan cerrada de mente pretendían hacerlos convivir? ¿Había sido una buena idea aceptar la cooperación mágico-muggle? El plan para usar el obliviate para borrar los recuerdos de los muggles no podía ser dado a conocer en aquel momento y decir que los magos responsables del proyecto de cooperación lo pasaron mal con tanta presión es poco. Sin embargo, el siete de octubre durante la noche, la situación cambió.

Fue una transmisión en vivo y en directo en la que los gobernantes de los países involucrados en el proyecto y los representantes del mundo mágico en la nación correspondiente hablaron para todo el mundo, haciéndoles ver que la cooperación era necesaria para garantizar la supervivencia. No convencieron a muchos pero por lo menos los ánimos se enfriaron un poco y ante el inminente peligro, casi nadie protestó.

También se televisó lo sucedido el ocho de octubre cuando comenzó la lluvia de meteoritos, y los magos voluntarios (y también los que fueron llevados voluntariamente sin otra opción) comenzaron a hacer uso del amplificador para proseguir a la defensa del mundo.

La operación resultó exitosa y sin ninguna pérdida humana, aunque de los cuarenta magos que participaron en la empresa, la mayoría tuvo una baja de energía que los mandó al hospital por algunos días. El procedimiento había sido sencillo: el amplificador estaba diseñado para que los magos colocasen sus varitas en unas ranuras especiales, en las que también cabía una de sus manos y la mitad del brazo que usaran para hacer los hechizos. Dentro de la máquina se concentraba la energía mágica y ésta era canalizada hacia el exterior por medio de una “antena”, que no era sino una varita artificial.

Al final no utilizaron un aresto momentum, sino que, aplicando el mismo principio de la magia de la aparición, transportaron el meteorito a un lugar en el que no fuera demasiado peligroso. Misión complicada tomando en cuenta que ninguno de los magos había estado antes en la fosa de las Marianas, el lugar más profundo de la corteza terrestre. A pesar de ello el final, si bien no había sido para cuento de hadas (pasando el temor de la colisión quedaba enfrentarse a todos esos muggles que renegaban de la magia), había sido mejor de lo que esperaban. Exceptuando el hecho de que el amplificador se había arruinado un poco y tendría que ser reparado.

—No me gusta que la gente me mire demasiado.

Harry vio a Draco con extrañeza antes de echar un vistazo disimuladamente a su alrededor y notar que una gran cantidad de personas tenían su atención puesta en ellos al cien por ciento.

—Pensé que te gustaba ser el centro de atención y atracción, Draco —respondió el auror, molestándolo.

—Muérete, Potter.

—Oh, vamos, no seas así —añadió Harry con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Sólo te observan.

—Potter, aparecí en televisión —le interrumpió Draco, comenzando a desesperarse—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Tuviste tus cinco minutos de fama?

—No —respondió el rubio con seriedad—. Significa que ya no puedo caminar por el Londres muggle sin que la gente me reconozca y señale mientras gritan: “¿Ya viste quién es?”. ¡No te imaginas lo molesto que es ser el centro de atención y que todos te reconozcan por algo que, en principio, no tenías intención de hacer.

—No, no lo imagino —respondió Harry con ironía y se cruzó de brazos.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

—De acuerdo, sí lo sabes. Pero ese no es el punto —insistió.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

—El punto es que no me gusta llamar la atención de los muggles. ¿Entiendes por qué me negué desde un principio a exponernos de esta manera?

—Pensé que era por el asunto de la seguridad.

—También por eso.

Harry rió y sin dejar de caminar.

—No todo lo ganado es una victoria, y no todo lo perdido es una derrota.

—Ya no sé qué pensar cuando comienzas de filosófico, pero te diré algo, Harry: eso no va contigo.

—Qué amable de tu parte.

—Sólo digo las cosas como son.

—He estado pensando —añadió Harry después de unos segundos, llamando la atención de Draco una vez más—, que tú y yo aún tenemos algo importante de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, pero no aquí, en casa. En nuestra casa.

—¿Es una proposición indecorosa?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Que sin todo este problema de estar en bandos opuestos y sin la preocupación de tener a un meteorito casi estrellándose sobre nuestras cabezas, sólo puedo preguntar, ¿cuándo me mudo?

—Las puertas de Grimmauld Place siempre han estado abiertas para ti.

Draco se detuvo. Harry volteó a verlo con curiosidad, pero antes de poder reaccionar, sintió los labios del rubio posarse sobre los suyos con suavidad, dándole un beso que hasta ese momento notó lo mucho que deseaba.

—¿Sabes qué me gustaría a mí? —preguntó Malfoy apenas se separaron.

—¿Hm?

—Que no sólo el mundo regrese a la normalidad, sino también nuestra relación.

—No tengo objeción alguna.

Entre las miradas sorprendidas de los muggles, ambos se aparecieron en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y en ese momento Draco pensó que tal vez no era del todo malo que temporalmente el Estatuto del Secreto de la Magia no tuviera validez. Al menos por unos días más no tendrían que esconderse si él y Harry sentían la necesidad de desaparecer un momento para ir a su casa y hacer que su relación fuera de vuelta a la normalidad.


End file.
